


The Opposite of Dark

by RightNow2808



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fedal - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightNow2808/pseuds/RightNow2808
Summary: Rafa and Roger have a moment in Miami.





	The Opposite of Dark

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii  
> i know i've been very inactive lately, but i'm still dealing with this massive writer's block.  
> i needed to get my feeling out by writing this, but i'm not completely satisfied  
> i still hope you like it though  
> the update for Hotter Than the Sun is hopefully coming soon :)  
> thank you :)

Rafa and Roger met in a hotel on the coast of Miami. It was hot and humid as usual, but the sun was hiding, and threatening clouds were hanging over the city.

Rafa flew in from Madrid and his flight landed in Miami a few hours earlier than Roger's, who left London right after his loss to Sascha. Roger and Rafa both hoped that Roger would arrive to Miami on Monday after playing the finals, but something in that plan went wrong and Rafa only had a few hours to prepare for seeing Roger again after a brief meeting in Paris, when Roger barely had the chance to try to cheer Rafa up, after he once more had to withdraw from a tournament.

A lot happened in those three weeks, Rafa thought. He had an ankle operation, which thankfully went well, he did a lot of therapy, and Roger once again came so close to getting to the final of the WTFs. Paris left a lot unspoken between them and Rafa wasn’t quite sure how Roger was feeling after his loss. He still didn’t quite accept the fact that he had to end his season prematurely either.

He was standing on the balcony of the hotel suite, tightly gripping his phone in his hand, feeling the sharp edges dig into his skin. The room overlooked a private beach, which was empty at the moment, regardless of the warmth and humidity. The clouds looked all too threatening and a storm seemed to be approaching. Roger had texted him over an hour ago that he had landed. He was planning to take a taxi and meet him in the hotel soon, and Rafa’s heart was getting harder and harder to control.

An hour and seventeen minutes after the received text there was a quiet knock on the door of the suite. Rafa immediately knew it was Roger, because nobody else’s knocking sounded quite like that. Decisive and shy at the same time. Rafa turned away from the breath-taking view and went back into the room, leaving the slide door wide open. The wind was messing with the curtains, blowing them to one side at one moment, to the other in the next. It kind of matched the feeling in Rafa’s stomach, and in his soul too.

The path to the door seemed endlessly long, but still too short to prepare Rafa for the wave of emotions hitting him when he opened the door and saw Roger standing there, a simple small suitcase by his side and another bag in his arm. A soft smile was playing on his lips as Rafa looked him up and down, taking in his long legs clad in a grey pair of shorts and his torso covered with a white shirt Rafa couldn’t wait to tear off.

Rafa opened his mouth to greet him, but nothing came out and Roger’s soft expression formed into one that matched Rafa’s. Longing mixed with confusion, because their emotions never managed not to take them off-guard with their intensity. Rafa couldn’t move and Roger, who was the first to pull himself together, pushed Rafa into the room, and followed him.

It only took a moment before Roger had Rafa pressed against the door he had slammed shut, his suitcase and bag forgotten in the corner, pressed together from thighs to lips. They both poured all the unreleased tension of the past few days into the kiss that turned absolutely filthy in just seconds. Rafa’s hand found its way into Roger’s hair, gripping tightly, the other cradling Roger’s jaw. The Swiss dominated the kiss completely, and yet he kept running his hands all over Rafa’s body like he couldn’t quite believe they were together again. Their tongues tangled together, Roger as usually tasting fresh and minty, and Rafa gave himself a mission to explore every last corner of Roger’s mouth.

When they parted for air, Rafa panted wetly against Roger’s mouth, his eyes still closed, calloused fingers running over the slight stubble on Roger’s cheeks and jaw. Roger chuckled and pressed his forehead against Rafa’s, allowing his body to relax.

“God, I missed you,” he said. Rafa looked at him, his eyes twinkling softly.

“Me too,” he whispered, like it was a secret for nobody but Roger to hear. He laughed a little too, his cheek dimpling. They watched each other for a few seconds, eyes looking down at each other’s lips, and their arms still tight around one another. The tension rose again, and they leaned in to kiss, while already stumbling across the room to get to the bed.

“How was flight?” Rafa asked in between kisses.

“Nothing special,” Roger replied, “yours?”

“Very stormy. Was a bit scared.”

Roger smiled fondly and pecked Rafa’s lips. They kicked off their shoes and socks, lips barely ever leaving each other. Roger fell down on top of Rafa after their legs had hit the edge of the bed. Rafa ooofed and they laughed, giggling into each other’s mouth like teenagers, making Rafa wonder how he could ever be worried about anything not being right with Roger. By now he should know that every time they came together, they fit like puzzles.

Their kisses became deeper after the laughter died down and Roger was quick to sneak his hands under Rafa’s shirt, running over the heated skin and squeezing occasionally. It was fucking good to feel Rafa again. The Spaniard as usually responded beautifully, his eyes falling closed, head thrown back and moans already leaving his lips. It always left Roger amazed how sensitive Rafa’s body was. Being able to make him moan and squirm was Roger’s biggest source of power and there was nothing he loved more.

Hooking his hands under the hem of Rafa’s shirt, he quickly removed the offending material, revealing miles of tanned skin, ready to be kissed, marked, and worshipped. Roger moaned approvingly, his hands running up and down Rafa’s torso.

He moved his lips from Rafa’s lips to his cheeks, kissing both of them, before moving to mouth along his sharp jaw line and his neck. Roger held Rafa’s hands on either side of them and their fingers subconsciously intertwined, while Roger’s mouth continued its exploration of Rafa’s chest and neck. He paid special attention to Rafa’s collarbones, leaving small bite-marks under both, because that’s where Rafa was especially sensitive and when Roger pushed his hips down against Rafa’s, they were both already getting hard.

“Roger,” Rafa panted, not knowing himself if it was a moan, a plea, or a question. “I really, really, really need you.”

“I know,” Roger murmured against his chest. His breath ghosted over Rafa’s nipple and goose bumps broke along the skin of his arms and neck even though it was getting hotter and hotter. “I know.” He went even further down, dipping his tongue into Rafa’s belly button just to hear his breath hitch and a breathy laugh escape him.

“Tickles,” he said softly, and Roger laughed, doing it again, before moving to his hipbones and nipping at both of them, until the skin was red and so sensitive that at the slightest touch of Roger’s tongue, Rafa gave a full-body shiver. “Please, hurry?”

While Roger himself wanted nothing else than to give Rafa what he wanted right away, he also liked to drag it all out, to have Rafa like that for the longest possible time. He decided to tease just a bit more. He released Rafa’s hands and moved his own to the waistband of Rafa’s shorts, taking time to press his face into Rafa’s crotch, inhaling the scent that turned him on like nothing else and mouthing at the clearly visible outline of Rafa’s cock.

Rafa’s hips rose off the bed at that and Roger held him down by his hipbones, every desperate whine coming through Rafa’s mouth a reward for his hard work. He mouthed at the material until it was completely damp and if he sucked hard enough at the head, he could even taste the precome seeping through.

Rafa’s hand tangled into his hair, messing it up even more than it already was, and Roger let him, moaning encouragingly. Rafa was cursing in Spanish, Roger’s name mixing in with the words Roger could almost understand.

Much to Rafa’s relief, after minutes of pleasurable torture, Roger’s fingers finally hooked underneath the waistband and he pulled his shorts down together with his boxers, leaving the Spaniard completely naked, while Roger was still almost fully dressed. It brought a sense of submission to Rafa, something he desperately needed off the court every once in a while. He never felt more appreciated than when Roger’s eyes passed over his naked body, pupils visibly dilated while he was biting his lip.

Roger pressed a sweet kiss to the leaking tip of Rafa’s cock, such a teasing one that Rafa wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. Roger noticed his pouting expression and climbed up his body, chuckling. He quickly pecked Rafa’s lips a few times until Rafa tasted himself on Roger’s lips and pulled him into a deeper kiss, licking all the traces of himself away. Their hard lengths touched through the materials of Roger’s clothes and Rafa nearly sobbed as the rough fabric of Roger’s shorts dragged over the tip of his sensitive, weeping cock.

Roger let out a sound between a moan and a groan. “Fucking hell, Raf, you’re so wet, I can feel you through.”

Rafa whined, pushed his hips up, his fingers clawing at the skin of Roger’s hip under the shirt.

“I not have sex since US, what you expect?”

“You didn’t? Were you a good boy? Just waiting for me?”

“Sí,” Rafa moaned, when Roger bit into his hipbone again. His hands came to rest on Rafa’s hips, thumbs digging just a little bit into the skin under the protruding bones. He stared at Rafa with a predatory look in his eyes, licking his lips.

“Did you touch yourself a lot? Did you think about me while doing it?”

Rafa’s red face flushed even more, feeling the blood rush into his head, leaving him light-headed and even needier.

“Always, you – I always think about you.” His sentences were barely coherent anymore, past the point of being ashamed. No one knew him like Roger did. “Hurry, Rog, por favor.”

Roger smiled, satisfied and using the grip on Rafa’s hips to turn him around. The Spaniard went willingly, settling on the bed on his tummy, his thighs spreading invitingly like it was in his second nature. Roger licked his lips at the sight in front of him and leaned down, folding himself over Rafa’s body. He pressed his still clothed cock into Rafa’s ass and ground in just a little to hear Rafa’s breathy plea.

“That’s right. Do you like that? I really fucking missed you,” Roger murmured into Rafa’s ear.

“Ahhh- yes,” was all Rafa managed in response, pushing his hips back to chase the feeling once Roger pulled away.

“Are you comfortable?”

Rafa nodded, his face turned to one side, his eyes unfocused and dreamy and a small smile playing on his red bitten lips.

“Good, ‘cause I’m gonna make sure you feel really nice.” Roger leaned down and focused his attention on Rafa’s beautiful backside, and just _couldn’t_ resist biting into the meaty flesh. The skin of Rafa’s ass was paler than the rest of him, but Roger knew that Rafa liked to tan his backside too, especially on his boat.

Rafa yelped and Roger smirked, doing it again, before he slowly ran his tongue over the marked skin. It only took seconds before Rafa brought his right hand back and twisted his fingers into Roger’s hair. He didn’t push or pull, he only needed something else than the sheet to hold on to.

Wanting desperately to see and hear Rafa’s reaction Roger dipped his tongue in between Rafa’s cheeks and got all the reaction he wanted when Rafa cursed and arched his back beautifully when Roger touched his hole. Mesmerized by the reaction he kitten-licked across it for a few times, before he finally gave up, gripped Rafa’s hips tightly and gave them both what they wanted, pushing his tongue inside and doing everything he had learned in the past years to please Rafa.

Rafa was crying a little, his legs trembling, and he was speaking nonsense, a mess of Spanish words and Roger’s name every once in a while.

Roger parted for air, panting and biting at Rafa’s ass and bringing one hand down to adjust himself in his shorts, painfully hard.

“Jesus Fucking Christ, you’re so tight. Did you touch yourself here while I was gone? Put anything inside? A finger, maybe something more?”

Dirty talk was what really got Rafa going and the muscles in his body all seized up as he let out a long moan, grinding his hips against the bed.

“Yes,” he hissed, “fingers.”

“Tell me more about it, baby,” Roger ordered and stood up. The sudden loss of warmth startled Rafa and he looked back, but Roger had only left for a moment to retrieve lube from his suitcase.

Rafa bit his lip as he watched Roger come back to the bed and spoke. “Was watching you play. You always so elegant when you play. So elegant and so hot. I was alone home, so I touch myself.”

“Right there on the couch?”

Rafa’s blush spread down to his neck. “Sí.”

“And? Touching your pretty cock just didn’t work for you?”

Rafa averted his eyes shyly. “I really wanted something in me. Couldn’t stop think about it.”

Roger let out a deep, appreciative moan and leaned down to kiss Rafa heavily on the mouth, uncapping the lube and getting the liquid all over his fingers, and accidently, on Rafa’s back too.

“You always want something in you, don’t you? Just hungry for everything I have to give you, fucking desperate.”

Rafa confirmed Roger’s words with a moan and when Roger’s fingers touched his ass, immediately pushed back. He was done waiting, he wanted everything.

“Oh- oooh, sí, bueno,” he groaned when two of Roger’s fingers slid in right away, too much lube easing the way. Roger took it upon himself to mark Rafa’s back as much as he could while he quickly prepared him, fucking his fingers in almost roughly, making sure to catch on Rafa’s prostate to make him even more desperate if that was possible.

“You’re being so good, baby. Is that nice for you?”

“Aah, fuck,” was what Rafa replied and that was enough for Roger. He added a third finger, scissored them and intently watched Rafa’s body reactions, while he himself was getting more desperate with each passing second.

“Just look at how you opened up nicely for me. You really love that, hm? I can’t fucking wait to get inside of you. I kept thinking about it every night when you were away. I’d fuck my own hand late in the night when everyone was asleep, and I always imagined you there with me. Willing to let me fuck you anytime I wanted. You would, wouldn’t you?”

Rafa couldn’t do anything but nod, too far away to even be sure if he heard the words correctly. Roger’s fingers were long, and they kept rubbing him just the right way. His cock was aching and ready for release, sensitive because of rubbing against the sheet.

Roger twisted his fingers one more time before removing them and Rafa made a whine he wasn’t aware he was capable of making at the loss. His hips raised from the bed, following the pleasure coiling in his gut, but Roger only chuckled, teasing him further. Firm hands pushed him back to the bed by the small of his back and Rafa gave a small, defeated sigh and helplessly ground against the sheets.

“None of that, Raf, be a good boy,” Roger told him, a hand pressing to his hip to keep him still. “Tell me what you want,” he said, voice low and seductive and very close to Rafa’s ear. And it was cruel, really, to make Rafa form sentences now, but Roger liked just a little to drag this out. The longer they waited, the sweetest would the release be for both.

“You,” Rafa whined, hands fisted in the sheets tensing even more, every muscle and tendon visible underneath his skin. The humidity and the temperature made Rafa sweat even more than usually and small droplets were gathering on his skin.

“I’m right here, what do you want me to do?”

“Want you to fuck me,” Rafa mumbled after seconds of concentration. Roger tried to keep a neutral face even as his cock twitched. He wiped his fingers wet with lube off on his T-shirt, before he quickly undressed, throwing the clothes on the floor.

“Oh, God, I can’t wait to.”

He pushed Rafa’s thighs further apart and settled in between them, couldn’t resist slapping Rafa’s ass a little just to see it redden. Rafa whined, the knuckles of his fingers white with how hard he was gripping the sheets and Roger decided to take mercy on him. He lubed up his hard cock, using the excess of lube on Rafa’s back, braced with one hand pressed to Rafa’s hip and slowly pushed in.

“Oooh,” Rafa moaned, a sound of relief and pleasure both, his mouth falling open and eyes beautifully closed. The muscles in his back tensed and Roger could trace them with his fingers while he waited for both of them to adjust to this, because Roger was big, Rafa was tight and they haven’t done this for a while.

“Yes? Is that good?” Roger groaned, moving his hips a little, as if he were testing and when Rafa gave a nod, he started thrusting.

“You’re so fucking tight, I missed this so much,” Roger groaned. “I forgot how beautiful you are like that, all spread out and desperate and so fucking hot. You were made for this, Rafa, God, you’re mine, only I can do this, do you understand? I don’t want anybody else touching you, ever.”

Roger’s thoughts were unsystematic, but Rafa got the point and he moaned in agreement, cursing over and over in Spanish, moaning Roger’s name and trying to cooperate the best as he could, pushing his hips back in time with Roger’s thrusts.

The sky outside was darkening even more, the opposite of their passion becoming stronger and stronger, the pleasurable heat coiling inside their tummies. Roger fucked him quickly and deeply, too desperate to make it any longer. He’d been waiting for this since the last time they’d been together, over two months ago and having Rafa like this again was anything he asked for and more.

“Fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Rafa couldn’t speak any more, but if he could he would tell Roger the same. Instead he only moaned helplessly, pushed back into Roger’s thrusts and squeezed his fists tightly. Roger reached around to touch Rafa’s cock and felt it twitching in his hand as he stroked him quickly, in time with his thrusts. It was all getting too much for Rafa. He whimpered, trashed under Roger and squeezed around him so tight Roger saw stars.

Roger groaned and doubled his efforts, keeping himself upright with his other hand, sweat dripping down from his nose to Rafa’s back. He was pushing deep with every thrust, grazing Rafa’s prostate and it was all quickly getting too much for both of them.

Rafa gave a whimpered warning before his body tightened up, and he came all over Roger’s hand and the sheets below him. He squeezed tightly around Roger and the Swiss groaned in response, couldn’t help but slap Rafa’s ass and squeeze at the muscled flesh, watching in pleasure as his fingers left marks.

“Fuck, yes, there you go, baby, come for me.”

“Ohh-“

He fucked Rafa through his orgasm, drawing out every last moan and whimper and cry of his name he could get, before he folded himself over Rafa, biting and licking at his earlobe when he finally let himself go, one hand tightly gripping Rafa’s hip to keep him in place. He grunted Rafa’s name over and over again through gritted teeth, seeing stars through the pleasure he was experiencing.

Rafa whined at the feeling of Roger twitching and releasing inside of him, finally feeling satisfied after months of unsatisfactory, lonely masturbation. He relaxed against the sheets and Roger let his weight drop on top of him a few seconds later and Rafa felt grounded and safe. He gave an appreciative moan and reached behind with his hand to touch Roger’s hip. He held it there for a few seconds, before he gently pushed at him.

Roger grumbled, but he understood Rafa’s wish and got off him, both of them wincing when Roger slipped out of him. Roger lay down on his side beside Rafa and watched as the Spaniard lazily turned around, looking at him with an unfocused but seated look in his eyes. Roger smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“That felt good?” he asked, even though Rafa’s dishevelled appearance in itself was an answer enough.

“Sí,” Rafa confirmed. It was hot, but Rafa still cuddled close to Roger, both of them lying on their sides, facing each other. Rafa threw an arm and a leg over Roger and squeezed close, kissing at Roger’s chin and his neck. “I’m sorry you lose,” he whispered.

“Me too. But he was better. There was nothing to do.”

Rafa knew that Roger found it difficult to admit this and he gave him an awarding kiss.

“You’re leaving on Tuesday?” Roger asked.

“Tomorrow evening,” Rafa corrected him, still mouthing along Roger’s jawbone.

“Oh, so soon.” A hint of sadness laced Roger’s words.

“Sí. But your family come on Tuesday, no?”

“Ja.” Roger allowed himself a small smile and he caught Rafa’s lips in another kiss. He still didn’t find it fair to only have a day with Rafa before they have to separate again, and God knows for how long, but at least a little bit of tension was released.

“Te quiero, sabes?”

And just like that every recent doubt concerning Rafa disappeared. He couldn’t question the Spaniard when he was looking at him with such a soft look in his eyes and a grin on his face. 

“I love you too,” Roger said, wrapping an arm around Rafa’s waist and pulling him close. Rafa smiled and buried his face into the crook of Roger’s neck.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated :) <3


End file.
